


Dawnlight Beginnings

by KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars: The Bad Batch (Cartoon), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: Hunter reflects on what used to be and takes in his new reality after the war.
Relationships: Hunter/Tech (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Dawnlight Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinPlaysTrumpet15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/gifts).



> A quick and dirty birthday gift for my very sweet friend, Jude. Happiest of birthdays, my dear!

Sunlight drips through the vertical slits that cover the window centered over the sink. It blankets the room in a dimmed gold, illuminating just enough to chase the shadows of night from the corners. The sheer curtains do nothing to contain the sheer power of its presence, yet brings to light how long they’ve gone without proper care as dust dances amongst the beams that break through. 

Hunter is awake, not quite by choice, but dawn is rising around them, and he’s not too hard of a person that he can’t appreciate the simplicity of the beauty that’s happening. The white sheets that weave through a tangle of limbs are soft and heavy, likely because they haven’t been cleaned, but it isn’t unpleasant. On the contrary, it adds to the comfort of the atmosphere, and the warmth they provide leaves him with a satiated smile on his lips. 

Beside him, Tech holds him and snores quietly, undisturbed by the peace. His face is pressed into Hunter’s chest, as though the steady beating of his heart is what is keeping him anchored to his dreams. Hunter can’t help but run his fingers through his hair and revel in how gently the strands glide between them. 

His eyes land on the nearby dresser, where their helmets sit, ever watching. Pieces of armor are stacked neatly beside them, though Hunter expects that they’ll remain there for a time, collecting dust and keeping memories of a life that no longer belongs to them. 

But Hunter will always keep his vibroblade under his pillow, no matter how many years pass. 

Eventually, he loses track of time, but he notes that the sun continues to grow brighter when Tech finally stirs. The rhythmic breathing ceases, and his limbs pop as he stretches. He falls easily back into Hunter’s embrace and smiles upon feeling the soft  _ th-thump _ of his heartbeat against his cheek. 

“I could stay like this forever,” he mumbles and reaches to entwine their fingers together. Hunter happily obliges, and brings their joined hands up to his lips. Cracked, pliant lips place a tender kiss to Tech’s hand before the two of them settle again. 

“It almost feels like a dream,” he replies after a moment. There is a twisted part of him that is convinced that he’ll wake up again to the whirring engines aboard the Chaos Marauder, that none of this is real, and that they’re secretly stuck in a well-crafted fantasy of what he wants for their future. 

And maybe it is a dream, he thinks to himself. If it is, then why shouldn’t he make the best of it? 

Seeming to sense his uneasiness, Tech lifts himself up to look him in the eyes, and stars, Hunter could get lost in how gorgeous they are. A sea of molten bronze that seems to hold the entire galaxy within them captures him, ensnares him like a spell, one that he will fall to without resistance. They hold him there, frozen, until their lips connect, and Hunter drinks whatever magic Tech offers him. 

“Not this time,” he whispers into the small space between them, and they echo in Hunter’s ears like the tinkle of bells. 

This time, there isn’t an army of droids waiting beyond the door, or blood on his hands from fighting to live another day. This time, the sunlight isn’t really the overhead light of a lab table back on Kamino. No, this time, the armor can stay off, and he doesn’t have to fear the drumming of equally measured steps as his brothers march into battle. 

Intoxicated, Hunter sinks back into the tattered sheets and lets Tech’s enchantment wash over him. For once, he believes the dream is real. 

“Not this time,” he whispers back. “This time, we’re home.” 

This time, they’re alive. 


End file.
